


Explaining Massive Cross Over Companion

by Notsalony



Category: Non Fiction Review of Fictional World
Genre: Connection Chart, Cross Over, Map - Freeform, Non Fiction Review of Fictional World - Freeform, Other, Review, Time Line, study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Explaining Massive Cross Over Companion is a non fiction look at my fictional massive cross over that started with the Marked Agents Diaries and will effectively act as a guide to what’s happening when in the series and hopefully make the massive multiverse around it a little easier to understand and keep track of.





	Explaining Massive Cross Over Companion

**Author's Note:**

> People have asked for a way to keep track of what my insanity has wrought into this world. And so this idea popped into my head and I decided, hey why not do a massive non fiction review / view of a fictional world. Yes, I am probably insane. I am quite aware of that. Bare in mind that there was some method to my madness. And I’m working off of scattered notes.

Our story begins with:

* * *

  
  
The Marked Agents Diaries: Agents   
  
Across these 21 chapters we meet our heroes.  Anita Blake the Vampire Hunter, the first Necromancer of the modern age.  She works as a US Marshal by day and an Animator by night, because her psychic power lays with the dead and the ability to raise them and control them.  She’s been the shortest girl all her life and with her pale skin and big hair she’s often seen as too fragile by the humans who meet her for the first time.  But they seldom keep that position once they see her in action.  By then they either assume she earned all her titles and accolades, or that she slept her way to the top because they’re jealous of her status and her strengths.  Trained as a Vampire Hunter back when she saw vampires as walking corpses, she was grandfathered in when the US Government gave all Vampire Hunters or Hunters in general a badge and made them official US Marshals.   
  
Enter the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean.  They come from a long line of Hunters on their mother’s side of their family going all the way back before the Mayflower.  And on their father’s side a lineage of Men of Letters, an elite but secret organization attempting to catalog the dark realm and to find a way to lock it all away from the prying eyes of the uninitiated.  Their mother sold her soul to save their father from a demon who later killed her when she tried to stop him from tainting Sam with his blood.  Growing up with out his father their father knew nothing of the bigger picture and was ignorant of what befell his wife till he witnessed it.  Spurred on he trained himself and his boys in the art of putting monsters down.  Hunters for most of their lives, now they take their first steps into a brave new world.   
  
A world where Vampires are legal US Citizens with legal rights.  Where the flavors of Lycanthrope are seen as just another disease you can pick up.  The rules are changing.  Instead of being given free reign to destroy any monster that they come across in the shadows, now they must learn to navigate this world where not only are they legal authorities and are granted protections through their badge but also bound by the those same laws and badges to protect would be monsters who are now seeking their protection.  A challenge for them as they try to cope with what is going on in their lives.   
  
Thankfully they’re guided through this process by Anita, not only has she been dealing with the badge and it’s weight now too, but with her changing views on the monster world.  Maybe it’s her boyfriend being the Master Vampire of her city.  Maybe it’s the fact that she’s taken enough marks and enough power into herself to become a living vampire herself?  Or maybe it’s her growing connection to the supernatural world.  But over the last few years she’s had call to see that not all monsters are evil, and not all humans are virtuous.  The perfect tutor for the brothers who have much to learn about the deeper sides of the supernatural world.   
  
Meanwhile a disheartened and slightly broken British expat, Harry Potter, broken from being a living weapon in a war that started before his birth that took his parents and a great deal of the people he cared about from his life, comes to America to blend in with the revealed supernatural world where a simple wizard can hide as a pagans, witches, and wiccans who now have defied the orders of secrecy, that they didn’t even know they were flouting.  But wanting to try to learn to startle this new world of the mundane and the supernatural living in tandem, Harry finds his way to  Guilty Pleasures, a vampire run supernatural strip tease club owned by Anita’s boyfriend.   
  
Through a course of life altering events, Harry is now an even greater power house, and now must face an even greater obstacle then Voldemort ever hoped to be.  How does one have a polyamorous relationship and not let anyone down?   
  
Our Story continues in: 

* * *

  
The Marked Agents Diaries: Agents of Avalon   
  
Spread across five chapters this series follows Sam and Dean out away from their families and friends on the trail of some alien abductions.  Only to discover that in fact they are dealing with the Fae, when Dean is taken and brought to the Mystical Isle of Avalon where he is used to create as a stud to seed the Queen of the Fairies who has been unable to conceive a new generation of Fae.   
  
While on the Island, Dean does what no other being has been able to do in thousands of years... He knocks the Queen up and through his sharing of the Royal bed between Queen Titania and Lord Oberon, Dean becomes a father and faces down the Fae who threaten a small town.  All while dealing with the latest revelation to threaten their lives.   
  
Sam is missing his soul.   
  
The Next Installment of our Story is:

* * *

The Marked Agents Diaries: The Mark   
  
Departing from the tale of Anita, Sam, Dean, and Harry’s side of the world we travel instead to Beaconhills California where our story now centers on a werewolf pack, who’s alpha Derek Hale, is struggling to remain hidden.  No one’s really told them about the fact that werewolves have been legal US Citizens yet.  Instead they’re busy trying to maintain a delicate balancing act of living their lives as people in the supernatural world, and attempting to keep that world from the mundane humans who live around them.   
  
They are however also having to deal with an insane cult that formed back in Biblical times who wants to see them dead, while trying to form a master race of monster slaves to wipe out all other monsters in the world.  In between and betwixt that, they have to deal with the Kanima reeking havoc in their lives, teen pregnancies, magical wars, and creatures older then they can imagine.   
  
Though this world is also touched on by a couple side series.  This branch of the cross over deals with events occurring in both the Teen Wolf and Vampire Diary universes at this point in time.  So while you get to follow the story of how teenaged Hexen Stiles learns about his magic and fights to save his family and his pack, you’ll also get to follow the story, later on, of Jeremy Gilbert, a supernatural hunter enchanted with the power to hunt down monsters in the supernatural world and through both their lives, you’ll slowly get to see that polyamory can solve the age old dilemma of a love triangle.   
  
This series is not as of yet complete.  But this is, however, where one of our branching points begin.   
  
This story continues in a series that’s yet to be published, taking place inside this branch of the multivere called Agents II.  These first three sections are known as the Pre Crisis Era in our multiversal matrices of a cross over.  What comes next?  The Eve Rising Saga. 

* * *

  
This will consist of:   
  
Agents II : Taking us back to Anita/Supernatural/Harry Potter but with added parts of Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries.   
  
Haven: In a Time of Storms:  This sees the connection of the Haven universe and the troubles as well as the coming of the Darach.   
  
Agent Diaries: Where we delve into the deeper lore of how the Vampire Diaries fit into this universe and dealing with the Negetsune and the deeper lore of the Buffyverse coming into this world.   
  
Allegiance: The final part of the Eve Rising saga and the Negetsune  arch preparing the way for the Death of Magic series.   
  
So for those of you who are reading JUST the Marked Agents Series, Pre Crisis, Eve Rising, Death of Magic, Twisted Fate, and the as of yet un named two part arch that will finish up this series and set the stage for any farther jumping off points, this will give you an order in which to read these series and understand what’s happening in JUST this universe, up until Twisted Fate: The Reaping.  That is where this universe will connect with the greater over arching Multiverse fully.  But at the point of writing this, we’re 12 whole stories away from that point.  So you have time.   
  
Now for those of you who don’t want to see the broader picture yet, because it’s only tangential at this point, you can avoid everything from this point on about, because it isn’t part of the main series until Twisted Fate: The Reaping where things link up.   For those of you who are glutenous for punishment like I apparently am, this is where things get strange as fuck and we start looking at the stories that exist in the multiverse that are starting to weave their way into this universe.   
  
The First major extra universal connection is found in Pre Crisis: The Mark: Ch18 where a character from another story finds himself in this universe.   
  
This is Grant, Stiles’ faithful tutor and guardian from the story The Dying of the Light, which is not directly connected to this primary universe, but will have this slight connection to it.   
  
Now recently in the Dying of the Light, Stiles also found a painting from Lines in the Sand, which is a Harry Potter AU story.  I’ll go into this later on in a future chapter when we get to the next set of universes, but Dying of the Light and Lines in the Sand are happening in the same universe.  Just with Dying of the Light set later on after Lines of the Sand is finished.  Lines in the Sand, should be finished and fully posted before the end of 2017 is up, so you’ll have all of that, and you’ll be able to see how it ends and then The Dying of the Light picks up with Stiles and his group in the more recent present.  There may yet be a deeper connection to occur between these two series.  Showing that they are in fact in the same universe.  It just hasn’t been written at this point because I have a couple chapters to finish writing to finish up Lines in the Sand.   
  
Another tangentially connected universe to this one is that of Flash High.  In a recent chapter of Flash High, Arrnan, a mysterious being who used to belong to the group who run the maze from the series The Maze, has found himself in a world where he’s trying to help with another major arch in this multiverse, but he talks about how he needs to call in a favor from an old friend in another universe.  This will be Stiles from The Dying of the Light.  So you’re going to see a connection across those two stories.  And I’ll post a Chapter by Chapter context guide at a future point.  For now, if you want to read this entire universe as it appears as of right now you should read it as this:   
  
Agents Agents of Avalon The Mark (Ch 1-17) The Maze Unusual Bonds Swarm’s Heart Paid Place Flash High (Ch 1-5) Flash High (Ch 6) | Agustin | Arrnan | Team-32 Lines in the Sand The Dying of the Light (Ch 1-4) The Mark (Ch 18-19) The Dying of the Light (Ch 5)   
  
The next installment of this Explaining series will have updates about the reading order, and the connections between things in the Teen Wolf series.  With any luck, some major updates will be taking place in the weeks to come so you’ll get some answers to some burning questions.  Also here is the space to ask ANY questions you have about the universe as a whole.   
  
Also, an non vital side piece was written as a author’s resource that any author out there is welcome to use and draw from, and if you’d like to add to, contact me and I’d welcome the additions:   
  
The Malfoy Code of Conduct: A semi in character story told via rules for the Malfoy family spanning generations that was started as a joke by me and my friends from The Restricted Section over on The Restricted Section 2.  It’ll have all the various little rules we’ve cooked up that the Malfoy family abides by.  And you’ll notice things that mention parts of Lines in the Sand, Agents, and probably some part of This is it Now.  So you’ll probably love it to pieces and who knows, maybe you’ll get some story ideas out of it.  I mean someone really needs to write that story about the uncle with the most rules.  And I kind of really hope it’s either Crimson or Ract... because I adore them both and I’d love to see them write it.   
  
Anyways, that this installment of the Explaining Series.  Enjoy...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking a chapter per branch of this insanity to bring it all into focus. Whatcha think?


End file.
